Ravens And Crows
by Thorn-The-Cloudy-Fennec
Summary: This raven's name was Ciel. He was very elegant when standing, though when flying, he was slightly noisy. Most ravens laughed at him; that is, except for Sebastian. Sebastian took a liking to Ciel. He told himself that he would look after Ciel, even at the cost of his life. Rated T for language, sexual themes, and violence, all in later chapters. You've been warned. :U
1. Chapter 1

Ravens are so graceful. Their glossy black feathers hardly disturb the night sky as they glide upon the cool air. Their eyes gleam like predators, sending chills down the spines of all who look into their orbs. Some of the ravens had names. This raven in particular's name was Sebastian. He had piercing red eyes that glowed with a demonic aura, an aura that was sure to give one nightmares. That is, except for one special raven who was much unlike the other ravens; he was a deep blue, one that could easily be mistaken for black. He had gentle and calm blue eyes, some that could coax you into sleep at the dead of night. Well, I should more say, _an _eye. His other eye was missing. None knew how the eye had gone, not even the blue raven himself. This raven's name was Ciel. He was very elegant when standing, though when flying, he was slightly noisy. Most ravens laughed at him; that is, except for Sebastian. Sebastian took a liking to Ciel. He told himself that he would look after Ciel, even at the cost of his life. No one had told him to do so; it was simply that Sebastian had wanted to. Now, Sebastian wasn't the kind of raven you would call... _compassionate. _He prefered to be in the dark, away from everyone, silent and unmoving. Most ravens loved to fly all the time, soaring high above the clouds and enjoying their freedom. Sebastian didn't. Sebastian wasn't like the other ravens. Not at all.

Now then. For years upon years, decades upon decades, centuries upon centuries, ravens had been enemies with the crows. Crows were a disgrace upon bird-kind. Their feathers were messy and unkempt, their flying loud and unsettling, their calls harsh and impossible to listen to. Crows were simply horrid. Most crows had names, much like the ravens. One crow's name was Claude. He had golden eyes that gleamed with predatory hunger. His talons were long and sharp. His beak was slightly curved. He scared off most crows, much like Sebastian. However, one crow refused to leave Claude alone. The crow who clinged to him so was... very unusual. Many believed he had a disorder of some sort. He was insane, to be put plainly, but his appearance was odd as well. His feathers seemed to be bleached; they were a light shade of blonde. His eyes were sky blue. This crow's name was Alois. These two crows had a relationship much similar to Sebastian and Ciel. Claude lived to help Alois- that was simple enough. It was said that Alois was taken away at a young age and was forced to work his feathers off, causing his deformities to take place. However, if you were to ask him yourself, he would be infuriated and attack you viciously. Claude would not hold him back.

Fate would have it that these two odd pairs would cross paths some day...


	2. Darkness In Hiding

**'Sup guys! Thorn here, ready to update once more. Much thanks to my reviewers! I would also like to mention something to Promocat- You made my night by adding this story to your subscribtion alert! Thanks so much! 3  
Alright, enough of me. Enjoy the story! I worked hard on this! :D**

The pitch black night sky glittered with its thousands of stars, each one seeming to grow dimmer and dimmer as light ever so slowly rose from the East. Feathers drifted down onto the roof of an abandoned building as a deep blue raven flapped his wings furiously. "Ciel, please do try harder," said Sebastian with an exasperated sigh and a shake of his head. "I am trying, Sebastian!" cried Ciel as he noisily landed beside his companion. "I know, I know. But, my lord, it is time to go back into hiding," announced the black raven. Ciel simply clicked his tongue in annoyance as he dove down into a torn partion of the building, his wings flapping audibly. Sebastian shook his head once more as he followed his young master, although he was silent as the wind. "Why do we have to hide...?" whispered Ciel, in a somewhat frightened, child-like tone. Sebastian smiled slightly. "Because, my darling blue raven, it is necessary. You'll learn when you're older..." he soothed the worried adolescent. "Just sleep.. You're going to need it." Ciel said nothing as he settled down into his pile of old rags, closing his eye and soon falling asleep. Sebastian smiled as he gently nuzzled the other, though he did it softly enough to where he wouldn't wake him. "Sleep tight, young master."

Alois sat in the far corner of a small, old, abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. "Claude," he said dully, his eyes narrowed and glazed over. "Yes, your highness?" the addressed crow inquired. "I'm thirsty," Alois said in a cold tone. "... There's a stream outside. You can drink from that," the elder crow said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Alois made an angry noise and then leapt into the air, flapping his wings and soaring outside silently, swooping down by the stream to gulp down some water before returning to his previous position. "... Rather impressive, my liege," Claude commented before returning to the task at hand, which was to rip small holes in the shack for light to travel inside, so that Alois wouldn't freak out in fear. You see, Alois had a horrible fear of the dark- or so that was what others thought. The truth, however, was that Alois was afraid of what was _in _the dark, not the dark itself. The dark hid terrible things, it did. It hid villians of all kinds, dangerous traps, and monsters waiting to devour you whole, sharp teeth piercing your skin and ripping chunks of flesh out, then watching you writhe in agony and bleed out onto the ground, then eat you when you're almost dead. The dark wasn't merciful. The dark was evil. The dark was not to be taken lightly.

**Sorry for the shortness! That's one of the things I'm terrible at, so please, forgive me! I'm going to do my very best to work on it! Anyways, read and review! I love hearing from you guys, I really do! It makes me all happy when I get a review3 **

**Your friendly neighborhood sign swinger, Thorn~**


	3. The Storm

_**Pitter, patter.. pitter, patter.. C-CRACK! **_ Lightning struck down from the heavens, lighting the sky up in a colorful display of purple-y blue shades. Grey clouds whirled across the sky, pouring down water that had fallen before many, many times. Ominous howling rang out through the land- the noise was sorrowful indeed. Trees bent over in the wind, their leaves blowing out to the side and threatening to slip away into the dark night. Wolverines solemnly paced on the now marsh-like ground, their claws leaving long gashes in it. The animals huffed and growled; being soaked to the bone was not their favorite thing. That was to be expected. Shelter could not be found- except for the ravens, that is.

"Flap your wings harder!" called Sebastian. Ciel complied almost immediately, his beak parted so he could gasp in air when able to, as he was very tired. Sebastian had kept him trying all day. "Ca... Can we stop now...?" he panted out between breaths and strokes. The black raven turned his head around and looked up at the black night sky. It was at least moonhigh. "... I suppose so. It is getting late," he mused, taking to the sky and soaring past Ciel, smirking when the latter huffed indignantly, following swiftly and trailing behind only slightly. "S-Sebastian! You bastard!" he cried, snapping his long beak at the other's tailfeathers. "Feisty, aren't we?" Sebastian chuckled in a suggestive tone. Ciel promplty blushed and let himself fall farther back. _**CRACKA BOOM! **_The blue raven was startled, to say the least, and he flapped his wings furiously to catch up with Sebastian; he passed him fairly quick, and he dove downwards, folding his wings to his side and spiraling downwards before he threw them open again, carefully stopping himself from crashing into the ground. Rain droplets rolled off his glossy feathers as he stood there, his head lifted and eye closed. Ciel loved the rain- it felt magical to him. He didn't hear Sebastian land beside him until said raven spoke, "Impressive landing, my lord." "... Thanks," muttered the blue raven before opening his eye and lowering his head once more, dragging his feet inside the old shack the two housed in. He quickly settled down into his nest of rags, closing his eyes and falling asleep, not caring that he was soaked; he was completely and utterly exhausted. Sebastian watched him for a moment with a smile- not a fake smile, or a smirk he wore to frighten his enemies, but a genuine smile. He closed his eyes before hopping over to his nest and settling down before saying the same words he said every night. "Good night... young master."

**Hiya! Thorn again. I didn't add the crows into this chapter because one, I don't have any idea for them at the moment, except for a few sentences. They will be in the next chapter, however. I should mention I do intend for Ciel and Sebastian to fall in love- I can't say the same right now for Claude and Alois. Sorry fans of that pairing! Anyways, you all know the drill. Read and Review, favorite, whatever! Special thanks to user irockyourworld123. Made my night3**  
** See you all next chapter!  
**

**Your friendly neighborhood sign swinger, Thorn~  
**


	4. Wind and Rain

**'Sup! I wanted to let you guys know ahead of time that I am writing this as I go. I apologize in advance for the horrors you are about to see; horrors being the horrible writing that may follow this Author's Note. I have a bit planned out in my head, but that's it. I intend to make this as long as I possibly can in one sitting. Alright, let's go! :U**

A loud caw split the silent evening as a gust of wind knocked into Alois, the force of it sending him spiraling towards the ground. He quickly caught his balance and flew up once more to glide beside Claude. "Damned wind. Next thing you know it'll be raining!" the bleached crow spat just before a drop of water landed on his beak. "... Well then," he huffed. Blonde feathers flitted to the earth as Alois flapped his wings forcefully, propelling himself forward towards the old shack where the two crows resided. The shack itself was still a good ways away- the pair had flown quite far to examine the area they now lived in. They had only lived in that shack for half a moon or less. Previously they were wanderers; nomads, if you will. Chased out of every home they lived in. Forced to move close to humans, they were. Crows despised humans, but it seems they were destined to live alongside them. The birds of the forest hated crows, and they would never let them live in any place of nature. Blue Jays laughed at them. Robins scoffed at the two. Cardinals ran from their presence. The crows were a species that all seemed to hate. Ravens especially found them despicable, although that has already been covered to an extent. "Alois," Claude said monotonely, snapping the other out of his thoughts. "What is it?" Alois replied questioningly. "Watch where you are headed." "Huh? What do you mea-" the blonde bird asked before he promptly slammed into the wall of their shack. "... Oh. You mean that," he muttered, prying himself off the damp wood and fluttering down into the building. "Damnit, Claude, couldn't you have warned me earlier?" he spat. "I suppose I could have. It appears that I did not, though," he smirked, golden eyes glinting. "I hate you." "As to you." The two marched off to seperate corners, settling down into their nests as the sun began to rise. "Goodnight, Claude~" Alois sang, suddenly happier. "Shut up and sleep."

**A/N: I suppose that wasn't very long at all. owo Sorry. I already told you guys I suck at that, lol. I'm just gonna go ahead and advertise a wonderful fanfiction someone wrote. If you like Durarara!, then go on and check out Notbuilt4925s' fanfiction titled No Longer In Control. It's wonderfully written and recently finished. I am completely in love with it3  
GO, GO AND READ IT, MY LOVELY LITTLE BIRDS :D**

Also, I ended up saving the part I had already thought up for next chapter. Stay tuned, R&R, and love Kuroshitsuji!


End file.
